Xiao Long-Rose Family Home
The Xiao Long-Rose Family home is located in a forest on the island of Patch in the Kingdom of Vale. It is first seen in the "End of the Beginning". Appearance The house is a two-story log cabin with what appears to be a sheet metal roof in dull red. The interior of the home features wooden walls and floorboards throughout the house. Inside Living Room The center of the living room is dominated by a light green rug, with a dark green couch and matching chair and a wooden coffee table centered in the rug. Between the couch and chair is an end table with a lamp on it, and at the other end of the couch is Zwei's dog bed. At the end of the rug is a wooden TV stand with a holographic projector lying on top of it and a potted plant at one end. On the wall behind the TV stand is a doorway leading to the kitchen, a large portrait depicting a night scene, and a shelving unit containing numerous books. To the left of the couch is a large brick fireplace with small pictures on the mantle and a large landscape featured above the grate. To the right of the couch is a corner staircase leading upstairs, with the door to a cabinet and a pair of small landscape pictures underneath. A low bookshelf and another green rug lie along the wall at the end of the staircase, topped by another lamp. A trio of landscapes are vertically stacked on the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Behind the couch is the front door. A barrel is tucked in the corner of this wall, next to the fireplace. There are at least three windows in the room, all hung with matching green curtains. Kitchen The kitchen is a large room that also doubles as the dining area. It is accessible by a doorway leading from the living room. On the wall to the immediate right of the door is a shelving unit containing various books and another doorway, with a small landscape painting tucked away in the corner. A shovel can be seen leaning against this wall as well. In front of the archway is a large yellow rug, a mid-sized wooden dining table decorated by a matching yellow table runner and a green bowl containing various fruits, and a pair of chairs with green cushion. A landscape decorates the wall next to a large window behind the chairs on the wall opposite the archway, with cream curtains, next to a door leading outside. A coat rack is attached to the wall on the other side of the door with two coats hanging from the hooks. The far end of the room contains numerous benches which wrap around the outer two walls. A large stove sits in the middle of the benches on the side and a sink occupies the center of the other side. Both are directly beneath a window, though only the stove window is curtained. The wall behind the sink is decorated with a brick-style splashback and also supports five overhead cabinets. A drying rack sits on the right side of the sink. A large refrigerator is tucked in the corner against the wall opposite the sink. Ruby and Yang's Bedroom Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long's bedroom is a large room on the second floor with an angled roof sloping away from the doorway. A bed for each girl is pushed against the wall opposite the doorway, decorated with pillowcases and a throw blanket in the girl's respective colors. Between the beds is a bedside table topped by a lamp. Yang's bed has a set of drawers and a wooden desk with shelving built above it, containing a few books, with a single chair. Ruby's bed has a matching wooden desk and chair at the end of it, though her shelves have Grimm figurines on display and a string of lights hanging around them. A pair of landscape paintings decorate the wall immediately beside her bed, and on the wall opposite is a mirror. Beneath the mirror is a dog bed for Zwei. Windows occupy the walls on either side of the room, hung with green curtains with cream, red and yellow ends. Spare Bedroom Another bedroom is accessible from the second floor. It contains a single bed with plain bedding, a bedside table decorated with a vase of flowers and a circular white rug. A large window occupies the wall next to the bed, hung with pale curtains. Outside Porch There is a small wooden porch with a vertical post railing along one side of the home. Shed A wooden shed lies outside of the house. Inside is an array of tools hanging above a workbench on the immediate left. On the far left are a few shelves with cardboard boxes, an assortment of paints and a lantern. A few tools are scattered about, along with three old stools. Bumblebee is parked and covered in the back of the shed, with another set of doors behind it. Residents Current Former Category:Vale Category:Landmarks Category:Geographic Locations